The present invention relates generally to fail-safe devices for bearing failures and more particularly to fail-safe devices for control apparatus which prevent undesired rotation in the event of bearing failure and seizure.
During normal use and operation of control apparatus of various types, various components wear and are prone to fail due to this wear. One such component is the bearings provided in such control apparatus. Bearings are provided for allowing rotation between a first member and a second member such as between a drive shaft and a rotatable hub to be driven by such shaft. However, bearings are prone to wear and failure from use. Bearings may seize during such a failure resulting in undesired mutual rotation of the members of the control apparatus. Such undesired mutual rotation may cause damage to the machinery which the apparatus controls, the work piece which is being operated upon by such machinery, and/or the personnel operating or attempting to repair or maintain such machinery. Thus, a need has arisen for fail-safe devices for preventing undesired mutual rotation of members rotatably mounted to each other by bearings as a result of bearing failure.